memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:The Ship Called Kyozist
ONLY DISCOFAN88 CAN EDIT THIS ARTICLE! Story It all begins in the city of Los Angeles, a massive city located on Earth. Sylvia Anster wakes up after a terrible nightmare and notices that her husband has already gone to Starfleet Academy where he serves as a Security officer, usally guarding Admiral George Humming's office on the 3rd floor. Sylvia goes to the replicator and says "Computer, i want a Coca Cola Classic!". The Computer responds "We have two veriations of Coca Cola Classic, do you want Bottle or Can?". Anster gets mad and answers with "Fucking bottle!". The computer synthizises a bottle of Coca Cola. She drank it immidiatly and went to the window, looking out at the view. At Starfleet Academy a Human male called Jonathan Hanxon was studying Los Angeles and the Earthquake in 2047 that left most of Los Angeles submerged under water until the re-construction of half the of submerged areas of the city during the 2280s. Jonathan hears Admiral Humming in the distance. "We have just completed the construction of the Kyozist and i want it deployed now!" says Admiral Humming. Humming appears to be talking to Captain Jack Eskell. "I will not launch my ship with fucking Ellen Nyhel on the helm!" Eskell says with anger in his voice. "I gave you a week for you to pick your goddamn replacement and you didn't give me one you fucking sexist! You have been re-assigned to the USS Murdalaxa where you'll take that Miranda class trash on a 1 month long journey in the Beta Quadrant!" Humming says. George Humming looks at his padd and changes Captain of the USS Kyozist from Jack Eskell to Sylvia Anster. Aboard the Kyozist a bunch of engineers are testing the phasers on some collected space junk from Samanga VI. It works well and one of the engineers (Lieutenant Alice Newman) says out loud "Good job! Now return to Earth Spacedock.". Everyone except Lieutenant Newman pressed their combadge and got beamed over to Earth Spacedock. At Starfleet Academy a Taxi lands and Sylvia Anster steps out. She sees Admiral Humming. "Commander Anster, you have been given the command of the Kyozist." he says to her and puts a patch on her rank collar. "Captain Sylvia Anster, you were given command due to your skill. Captain Jack Eskell was not a great Captain. He lost command before the ship even launched." he said. Two days later.... Sylvia Anster has arrived aboard the USS Kyozist and meets her First Officer Commander Peter Lloyd and her new Tactical Officer Lieutenant Jonathan Hanxon. "How's the ship doing, lieutenant?" says Anster to Hanxon. All of a sudden they hear the Communications Officer say "We have a distress call from the Xahea System coming from the USS Murdalaxa". "Onscreen." answers Sylvia Anster. The distress call is Jack Eskell screaming out "Our warp core's failing! I have no idea what is going on! We w-r----tac--d--y Syn----I repeat! We were a---cked by Rogue Synths!" and then ends. Sylvia Anster immidiatly says "Set course for Xahea, Maximum Warp!". The Kyozist left drydock and warped to Xahea at warp 9,88. While at warp the Chief Engineer (Lt. Commander Walter Gregan) is talking with Ensign Robinson. "Robinson, you gotta learn how to operate a damn warp core!" says Walter Gregan to Ensign Robinson. 2 Minutes later, they arrive at Xahea and see the USS Murdalaxa which is heavily damaged. Helmsman T'Larva all of a sudden said "15 Synth vessels on intercept course!" just as a Synth Ship attacked the Kyozist. The Shields were knocked out in just a few minutes and a Synth Ship cut a hole through the starboard side of the Bridge leading to Peter Lloyd getting sucked out into the vaccum of space just a few seconds before he gets crushed by a Synth Ship. A forcefield is put in its place and Walter Gregan immidiatly presses his combadge and says "Gregan to the bridge, our hull's been breached on deck 1,7,9 and 12! We have sealed the bridge, but the forcefields can easily be destroyed!". Captain Sylvia Anster responds, "Affirmative!". From out of nowhere the USS Sweden, USS Coraline and USS Enterprise all warp in at once and attack the Synth Ships, destroying 14 of them as one of them warp out. "Captain, the Enterprise is hailing us." says the Communications Officer. "Put it on the viewscreen!" says Captain Sylvia Anster. On the viewscreen they see Captain Susan Ivanova. "Captain, we detected some unuseal readings in this system. Thought the synths had been defeated." says Susan Ivanova right before she ends the transmission. Aboard the USS Murdalaxa the Tactical Officer (Lieutenant jr. Amira Smith) wakes up in a bunch of rubble and crawls towards Captain Jack Eskell who has died after getting hit by an exploding console which caused major brain damage and a massive wound in the head that bled out most of the blood in his brain. She sees the First Officer (Commander Kevin O'Heron) crawling towards her saying "We have to warn Starfleet!". O'Heron crawls to the Captain's Chair and gets in a sitting position. He enables the viewscreen just to see the USS Sweden slowly approaching them and beaming aboard an Away Team. The Chief Medical Officer (Lieutenant Ashlea Bentzen) approaches Captain Jack Eskell and takes out her Medical Tricorder. On the scanner it says "Untreatable wounds, Victim Dead for 3.8 minutes. Reason: Major Brain Damage and Major Blood Loss". She taps her combadge and says "Bentzen to Captain Johnsson, the Captain of the Murdalaxa is dead.". The Captain responds "Affirmative, treat the rest and report to me when you're done.". Ashlea Bentzen approaches Kevin O'Heron and scans him with her Medical Tricorder right as Sylvia Anster, Jonathan Hanxon and Lenazira Qal beams over. Lenazira Qal takes out her Medical Tricorder and scans Amira Smith. She taps her combadge and says "Target has to undergo surgery. Beam her over!". Amira Smith is beamed directly to Sickbay. They see the USS Coraline on the viewscreen as it gets attacked by 5 new Synth Ships coming from the Psi Jordani System. On the bridge of the USS Coraline sits Captain Raphael Racine in his chair right as a Synth Ship knocks out the shield grid right as another one crashes into the bridge killing most of the Senior Staff. The Enterprise fires at the Synth Ships with full power, destroying all of the Synth Ships in the process. Kevin O'Heron is transported aboard the Kyozist along with 3 different Crew Members. Sylvia Anster taps her combadge and is transported directly onto the bridge. The Communications Officer says "Captain, we are being hailed by the Enterprise again.". Anster responds "Onscreen.".Susan Ivanova appears on the viewscreen and says "We are towing you to Starbase 899". The Enterprise releases a tractor beam onto the USS Kyozist and slowly drags it towards Starbase 899.